1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved method for preparing a composite resin material reinforced by a liquid crystal resin of a fiber structure dispersed in a matrix resin and molding a resin product from the composite material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, much attention has been paid to recycling fiber reinforced plastics (FRP) having a reinforcing material such as a glass fiber dispersed in a matrix resin. In place of the glass fiber, a liquid crystal resin of a fiber structure has been proposed to be mixed with a matrix resin as a reinforcing material in order to obtain a remoldable (capable of remolding) resin product having a high tensile strength (See Japanese Patent Publications (Unexamined) No.116,666/1987 and No.158,074/1989). However, the resulting resin product (hereinafter referred to as LFRP) is not sufficiently reinforced by the liquid crystal resin fiber and thus does not have improved structural strength in comparison with the conventional FRP product. For improving the physical property of the LFRP,. heterogeneous reinforcing materials such as glass fibers and inorganic fillers is proposed to be added thereto (See Japanese Patent Publication (Unexamined) No.320,128/1989). However, the remoldablity (the property capable of remolding the mold product) is greatly decreased.